


RAND ABO片段灭文法

by vacuum_scense



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha Dybala, Alpha James, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Antoine, Omega Neymar, Omega/Omega
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 02:39:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vacuum_scense/pseuds/vacuum_scense
Summary: 身为omega的内马尔伪装alpha在和格里兹曼交往，而似乎除了粗神经的格里兹曼所有人都知道这一事实。而分别喜欢着内马尔和格里兹曼的两个真正的alpha，哈梅斯和迪巴拉，则在努力地替内马尔收拾烂摊子，以及，帮助omega们解决发情期问题。梗源杀三一号楼，涉及CP有内格、哈内、迪格、哈迪哈（其他作者的系列段子欢迎到RAND主页围观：http://yikuaiqiansanjin.lofter.com/?page=3&t=1536280428116





	1. amazing grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在一切还没有发生之前的小甜饼

学校几个街区外的地方新开了一家游戏厅，格里兹曼和内马尔决定把周末的消遣时间奉献给它。更准确一点的说法是，内马尔决定，然后格里兹曼双手赞成。

然而这件事的开头，出现了一点误差。  
春日和煦的暖光铺满在地上，还携着点凉意的微风让人心旷神怡，正是个适合出行的好天气。金发男孩和他的同伴站在一起，两个扣着鸭舌帽的脑袋凑在公交站牌下，对着玻璃里因为满是积灰而模糊不清的公交路线图研究。  
内马尔又看了一眼手机地图，得出结论：“我们至少坐过了十三站。”  
是的，他们两个在公交车上睡着了，两个都。  
被司机喊醒时格里兹曼正靠在内马尔肩膀上做美梦，梦里有一整个山坡的彩虹羊驼，顶着番茄头的哈梅斯和迪巴拉，以及背着巨型波板糖的内马尔——而醒来后只剩下了一个普通版本的内马尔。  
两个人一面揉着脸上被衣服印出的印子一面走下车，在大巴驶走的灰尘散开之后才反应过来不对。一定是春天的天气太适合睡觉了，绝对不是因为他们昨天熬夜打了一晚上游戏。  
“现在怎么办。”他们俩面面相觑，这路大巴的终点站在这座城市的一个郊区，而他们的学校坐落在相反方向的另一个，下一班大巴要在两个小时之后到。

他们只能选择在这附近转转。

这里是个古老城区，是一个世纪以前的城市工业中心。那时，浓烟和灰尘总是笼罩着天空，来往的车辆络绎不绝；而现在，随着工业重心的转移，这里已经成为备受游客们欢迎的旅游地点，人们在这里可以看到一个时代历史的缩影……  
内马尔一板一眼地照着游客手册棒读到。  
“好无聊哦。”格里兹曼说，挫败地把头抵在自行车亮粉色的车把上，没错，他们甚至从游客中心租了两辆自行车，倒不是说他们对荧光粉有什么特殊爱好，这至少比儿童脚踏车好点。  
“不然我们去这上面说的这个博物馆？”内马尔指着手册上的一个小点，或许可以搜集到点什么作业能用的素材，当然如果不是实在别无可选，他是绝不会连下下周要交的作业都想起来的。  
格里兹曼抬起头看他，巴西男孩把帽檐转到脑后，染成金色的头发在调节圈空档的地方冒出来，炸成一个小刺猬。他忍不住笑了，把帽子重新给内马尔扣好然后说好。

这片城区不算大，但总是有些拐拐绕绕的小路，他们花了十几分钟才到达了他们的目的地——一片工厂的废墟。  
“可我们明明是按着谷歌地图来走的啊？”格里兹曼不甘心地把车停在路边，向着那栋废弃的建筑走过去，内马尔也跟了上来。  
“它上次还打算让我游泳横渡大西洋呢。”  
建筑里满地都是破旧砖石和金属，黄绿色的青苔爬满了斑驳的墙壁，因为光线不足看起来病恹恹的。暴露在空气中的金属管道被腐蚀成了锈红色的脆皮，有点像蛋糕的酥皮，内马尔有点好笑地想。  
“好想吃拿破仑蛋糕哦。”然后格里兹曼就说了出来，他们总是这么默契。

内马尔转头拍照的功夫格里兹曼就不见了，他原地站了一会说：“我小时候住的地方附近也有这么个地方，是他们躲猫猫最喜欢藏的地方。”  
“不过其实，这种地方，只要有一点声音，就特别容易被发现。”内马尔悄悄走到水泥管堆后面，伸手捂住蹲在地上的金发男孩的眼睛，睫毛在他手心里刷了两下，有点痒。  
他跺了一下脚，回声就在空旷的房间里回荡起来。  
“真的诶。”格里兹曼笑着站起来，跳了一下，结果踩到了被板子掩盖的水坑里，溅起一堆水花。  
被溅了一裤子泥水的两个人灰溜溜地从工厂里退了出来。  
然后他们终于放弃了寻找个什么目的地，开始漫无目的地蹬着脚踏车乱逛。

他们路过一座学校，听见孩子们唱歌的声音；经过一个花园，扎着头巾的女主人举着胶皮管在空中喷出的水雾折射出一道彩虹；他们穿过一条狭窄的小巷，差点被楼上住户丢出来的果核砸到。  
“你看！” 内马尔松开了车把，双手平伸开在两侧，蹬了几下脚踏然后由着车子自己向前行驶，格里兹曼见状也松开了双手，两个人活像马戏表演里骑着独轮车的小丑。  
突然尖锐的哨声闯入两个人的耳朵，穿着交警制服的中年人在路对面冲着他们比划，他俩吐了下舌头，在那人赶过来前逃出了视线范围。

午餐是在街边小摊解决的，内马尔点到了味道怪异的卷饼，只吃了一半，另一半被格里兹曼用他自己的那半个换了过去。

他们沿着老旧的街道向前，下坡的时候，身侧的建筑被挤成连片的虚影，温柔的风包裹着两个大喊着交谈的少年。  
十字路口一阵突兀的风掀起了格里兹曼的帽子，向天空飘去，内马尔猛踩了几下加速追过去伸手拦住了它，然后挥着帽子转过来朝着格里兹曼露出炫耀比赛优胜一样的笑容。格里兹曼也笑了起来，跟上去和内马尔抢着帽子打闹。

“ney，你看。”他们慢悠悠地晃过一家咖啡馆的时候，格里兹曼刹了车冲着门口抬抬下巴示意内马尔回来看。小店棕色的木板门上镶着一个巨大的钻戒形状门把手，内马尔看看那个门把手，又看看格里兹曼，两个人同时爆发出一阵大笑。

学校侧门那排梧桐树的转角后有一家咖啡厅，经常被他们四个当做集合地点。那家店某一次翻修过后也装了这样的门把手，好奇的顾客总是要伸手指试试这个门把手。站在门口等哈梅斯的时候，迪巴拉也被内马尔和格里兹曼怂恿着试了一下，一切都很顺利，格里兹曼拿着手机拍了照片加上了搞怪的滤镜，然后宣布迪巴拉的任务完成。  
2秒后迪巴拉的手还在那里，5秒后依然在那，30秒后迪巴拉的表情开始扭曲，5分钟后开始有路过的行人停下来围观，半个小时后拿着螺丝刀解救无果的店长掏出手机打了报警电话……  
又过了一个小时，迪巴拉的手终于在警察的帮助下解开了和门板的纠缠——和那个门把手一起。老板不得不哭笑不得地把迪巴拉连人带着门把手一起送到校医室，而迪巴拉又在那遭到了惨无人道的围观……  
而整件事中最悲惨的，莫过于这事还上了校报，而撰稿人，由于哈梅斯一开文档就笑得停不下来，正是当事人自己。

内马尔笑得喘不上气，“迪巴拉肯定这辈子都再也不想去那家店了哈哈哈哈哈……”  
“说起来那个门把手现在还在他书柜上。”格里兹曼一边笑一边讲。  
“真的？”内马尔不可思议地看着格里兹曼，金发男孩抹掉笑出来的眼泪用力点了点头，然后就是更大的放肆笑声。“天啊，哈哈哈和哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

门打开了一条缝，一个穿着围裙和店员制服的棕发男人探出头来，皱着眉：“你们……没毛病吧？”  
内马尔和格里兹曼赶紧骑着车跑掉了，一边骑得飞快一边笑得引起路人侧目。

这样做唯一可能的结果是，两个人抱着岔气的肚子蹲在花坛边顺气。  
然后，拐角的一个招牌吸引了他们的注意。  
推门进去，格里兹曼的眼睛亮了起来，内马尔也吃了一惊。有些时候总是会有一些意外惊喜。  
这家店的店内装潢看起来完全不是工业社会的产物，橡木质的矮脚茶桌桌面是复杂绚丽的木工拼花，墙角的转折是雕刻的图腾柱，被枯木色的烫边的造花液玫瑰簇拥着，棚顶还有壁画，空间并不宽裕却也不显得杂乱，每个细节都浑然天成地融为一体……

格里兹曼问了店长，年轻女人回答说这些全是她祖父做的，为了这间屋子他们一家还留在旧城区，但她的祖父已经在两年前离世了。格里兹曼有些失望，但是店长告诉他们，如果想的话他们可以翻阅她祖父的手稿集，她祖父也一定很高兴看见有人能欣赏他的作品。

坦白说内马尔对古典艺术并不太感兴趣，现代实验艺术跟他更来电一点，但即使这样他也看得出这家店的装饰设计绝对是一等一的佳作。  
格里兹曼已经完全入迷了，捧着那本手稿，小心翼翼地翻着泛黄的书页，一边拍照一边认真在本子上涂涂画画，他了解这种偶遇珍宝的感觉——缪斯女神从来不挑选降临的时间，所他以没去打扰，只是静静地看着。

他的蓝眼睛因为欣喜变得亮晶晶的，温柔目光描摹着那些线条和文字，像是在看着最深爱的人。格里兹曼在无意识地轻轻咬着下唇，牙齿在饱满的唇珠上印出凹陷的痕迹，然后又似是意识到了什么，松开了牙齿的桎梏，探出舌尖舔了舔，内马尔突然觉得有些嫉妒。  
他想做点什么，但是场合不合适，时间也不合适。

或许是他搅动奶茶的声音太响了，格里兹曼疑惑地看了看他，然后注意到对面人视线的落点，了然了。  
他示意内马尔靠过来，然后把本子立起来挡在他们脸边，凑过去在内马尔嘴唇上啄了一下，一个像蜻蜓点水一样的吻，之后马上分开。  
店里人不多，都再三三两两地闲聊，没有人注意到角落里罗曼蒂克的小插曲。  
格里兹曼冲他眨眨眼睛，又转回去埋头钻研那本手稿，耳朵上带着点淡淡的红色。

内马尔想起曾经在无聊时翻过的借阅室的一本书，书名是《如何判断你爱上了一个人》，文章内容太过文艺，他并不喜欢，然而必须得承认有些说法该死的正确。  
比如，那上面写道：当你爱上一个人，你会想要和他分享一切。  
就像，格里兹曼绝对更喜欢在公寓里玩游戏或者泡在画室一天，但他不介意陪内马尔骑着女士自行车在街上狂飙疯一天。  
就像，内马尔其实对古典工艺没什么研究，但他并不在意浪费一下午的时间欣赏一家漂亮的店的室内装潢。  
就像，他在看到点什么新奇的东西时，总是忍不住告诉他的男孩——当内马尔看到同学做的那个巨大的棉花糖行为艺术，第一件想做的事是拍下来发给格里兹曼的时候，他就知道他完了。

  
他们和店长告别的时候，太阳已经沉了下去，影影绰绰能看见点月亮的影子。格里兹曼依然恋恋不舍，但没办法，再不走他们要赶不上末班车了。  
往车站的一路上格里兹曼都在手舞足蹈地和他念叨那位老先生的作品有多么精彩，而在最后排落座之后，他们又安静下来。  
客车棚顶的阴影笼在最后排两个男孩的脸上，偶尔有路灯的光线随着车子颠簸偷偷溜进来亲吻他们的脸颊和睫毛，引发两只互相取暖的小动物一阵不满的咕囔。

他们又靠在一起睡了过去，不过没有关系，这次他们的目的地是终点站。  
而且，他们在彼此身边。

END


	2. 前兆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 安托万事实上并不像看上去那么粗心

四人在宿舍楼下告别的时候，迪巴拉给了格里兹曼一个告别吻，只印在金发omega脸颊上，看起来甚至和任何一个礼节性的亲吻没有区别。  
但是内马尔清楚他没有看错，两人拥抱时那道投向他的，带有挑衅意味的目光绝非幻觉。

那么安托万就将会是最后一个意识到这件事的人，内马尔有点好笑地想，就如同在几乎全世界都知道他是个Omega的时候，他将他当成alpha交往了整整一年。安托万永远能迟钝地忽略那些足够显而易见的线索：他的小学弟揽住他肩膀的充满占有欲的姿势，被alpha们伪装成意外隔开的座位，他们四个人之间逐渐凝结的气氛。  
坦白说，他们四个人之间的关系并不正常。两个omega和两个alpha，简单的搭配却被他们擅长混乱的天性组成了最复杂的关系。他也听到过学校里的一些流言蜚语，他们每个人都是，但每个人都在努力粉饰太平，等待这种危险的平衡被打破。

那最后一根稻草是他自己加上去的。  
在床上的时候叫出别人的名字绝对是情人之间最大雷区，所以被独自丢在信息素交缠的房间里挨过剩下的发情期他也只能自嘲自作自受。尽管哈梅斯已经做得够好了，冷着脸的alpha给了他一个临时标记，甚至还记得付清了房钱。  
柔软湿润的舌头在潮湿的脖颈上拖出一道短短的水痕，然后是轻微的尖锐的疼痛，甜腻的气息爆发在alpha唇齿间，逐渐被朗姆酒的气息掩盖。在信息素的漩涡中，内马尔听到他说：“我爱你，但是我得知道你的答案。”

他们之间像是一团纠缠的线团，没人知道这是怎么开始的，但现在哈梅斯抽出了那个线 头。哈梅斯很好，自己信任他，也很喜欢他，但是这种喜欢和对方的爱完全无法对等，甚至哈梅斯说出这个词之前他从未考虑过这件事。还有迪巴拉，他爱着安托万，任何人都能注意得到在他看向安托万时脸上的笑意。那么安托万呢，他又是是怎么想的……

“neyney，你在发什么呆？”  
内马尔抬起头，看见他的恋人从浴室里走出来，金色的卷毛因为过多的水分蜷在头上，但还是有几根顽固地支棱着。格里兹曼靠近他和他分享了一个湿漉漉的吻，理所当然的把未擦干的水珠蹭到内马尔身上。  
“嘿，你蹭了我一身。”内马尔无奈地抓起浴巾盖在他头上，按着他擦起了头发。  
浴巾下传来的，浅浅的，狡黠的笑声，内马尔也不自觉地勾起了嘴角。  
“晚上还睡我这？”  
“当然。”  
或许关于安托万的部分不是混乱。他爱他，这是这一团乱麻里最明确，也最无可置疑的部分。

 

内马尔是被手机的屏幕光晃醒的，他迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，然后注意到身边的人在哭。  
“都叫你不要看了……”他伸手揉揉枕边人柔软的金发，声音因为困倦黏黏糊糊的，他实在有些佩服恋人这种每次看烂俗爱情小说都能哭得不行，还要坚持不断的行为。  
但格里兹曼没有回话，这不太寻常，平时他早就会因为被嘲笑而忍不住回嘴。内马尔眯起眼睛，看向格里兹曼握着的手机——不是什么爱情小说，而是一张照片，他们四个人的，第一次集体约会的合影。

“怎么了吗?不舒服吗?”  
格里兹曼晃了晃脑袋试图回以一个笑容，但因为不断涌出的泪水变得有些古怪，最终他把毛茸茸的金色脑袋埋进内马尔的怀抱。内马尔抱着他，轻轻抚着他的后背安抚仍在抽泣的omega，等待着他的解释。  
或许他根本不会想要得到那个解释。他预感有些事即将发生，而他无法阻止。

“……我不要和你分开……我爱你……”他听见安托万呜咽，断断续续的，有些模糊，但由于紧贴在胸口共鸣格外明显。

哦，内马尔想。  
他早就知道。

 


	3. 后来（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在那个夏天结束以后的故事

这是迪巴拉离开校园5年后，第一次回到这里，5年的时间对一座钢铁和水泥搭建而成的校园而言从来不算什么，一切看上去都没有变，甚至在刚刚的暴雨冲洗过变得焕然一新，但校园来来往往的学生再没有他熟悉的那些面孔，虽然看上去一样灰头土脸地透着稚气，青春洋溢。  
他穿着t恤和毛边牛仔裤，看上去还像是这个环境里普通的一份子，但他仍然感觉跟校园的氛围格格不入。  
迪巴拉按照记忆中的方向朝档案室走过去，路边有人正指挥着把横幅挂上灯柱，横幅上面写着校庆和校友会的欢迎标语。这正是他回到这里的原因，一部分的。一个月前他接到学校的邀请，作为优秀校友代表来参加校庆，没有和工作的时间冲突，而且他正好有些历史资料需要回学校查一下，所以他没想太多就答应了下来。

说没有感慨是不可能的，这里毕竟是他生活了四年的大学校园。背阴办公楼熟悉的霉味涌入鼻腔的时候，迪巴拉顿住了脚步，一些干涸的记忆碎片又重新复苏了。  
一些声音，广播室天棚雨天不断的滴水声，恶作剧之后的尖叫和咒骂，楼外操场上震耳欲聋的加油声。  
一些场景，在走廊里追逐打闹的，偷偷在学生社团室门上架水袋的，挤在小沙发上睡成一团的。  
四个人，哈梅斯，内马尔，格里兹曼和他自己。

当一些人离去时，他们还会带走那些只有他们才记得的关于你们的回忆，自己的一部分也随之一同离开了。迪巴拉认同这个想法，所以他本来以为许多琐碎的小事，他该早就忘记了，可是事实证明它们只是聪明地把自己藏了起来，等待一个时机，一把钥匙。  
档案室的门锁着，迪巴拉透过门上的小窗费劲地去看墙上的开放时间表，开放时间改过了，他得明天下午再来。迪巴拉擦掉鼻子上蹭上的灰，盘算着去做点什么打发时间，自从学生社团活动室搬走之后这里就变的很安静，他慢慢地在走廊里晃悠，浏览墙上展示窗里的照片，然后他看见了那个熟悉的面孔。  
金发的男孩举着奖杯和被簇拥在队员中间，脸上绽放着明亮的笑容，他从没见过这张照片，照片下方标着大学生联赛，年份是他入学的那一年。  
迪巴拉回忆了一下，那一年的联赛他其实是跟着新闻社去打杂了，就是说他在更早的时候就已经见过格里兹曼了，这听起来比在被聚会上当成未成年差点被保安赶出去时第一次见面好太多。  
然而事实上，关于格里兹曼，他拥有太多比初次见面更加离奇夸张的经历，和那些比起来这简直是小巫见大巫了。就算滤镜深厚如他，也必须得承认，看上去甜美帅气的格里兹曼有的时候真的有点傻气得过分,和球场上的坚定帅气完全判若两人。  
但他仍然爱他，就算是几年之后的现在，他也仍然确信当时的那份感情那是爱。  
格里兹曼在编不出实践报告的时候会咬着笔杆，直到上面留下一排牙印，有一次他甚至咬断了一根，当然后果是他洗了整整两天才洗掉脸上的蓝印子；他在球场上的时候则是另一种样子，敏捷而带有攻击性，像灵巧的野生动物，总能给对手造成巨大的威胁，那段时间他听到过不止一个对手抱怨格里兹曼和内马尔谎报性别；而金发的omega软绵绵地靠在他怀里，用湿漉漉的蓝眼睛看他，邀请亲吻的时候……  
这个世界上存在着无数的偶然和必然，他会认识同专业的哈梅斯是必然，会被足球社团看中挖过去是偶然，但他从来不知道他会爱上安托万·格里兹曼到底属于哪一项。  
不过他大概没机会验证这个答案了，一切中止在了6年前那个夏天，格里兹曼就在楼下的操场叫住了刚结束训练的他。  
那个时候他们几个的关系已经几近冰点，每个人都知道他们之间有问题，可没有人开口，他们都在搬出毕业设计或者各种各样其他的理由躲避相互见面的机会，除非是无可避免的“特殊时段”，那一个学期下来见面次数最多的甚至是迪巴拉和哈梅斯。如果逃避有用那么事情倒是会变得简单很多，迪巴拉见到过内马尔站在窗口凝视画室里的格里兹曼的时候，格里兹曼在发情期之后抱着他的衣服发呆的时候，也见过哈梅斯盯着手机聊天窗口半天又按灭的画面，而他没资格评判什么，他自己类似的蠢事可能只多不少。

至少能成全他们两个，迪巴拉有点苦涩地想，如果他们之间真的有哪两个人应该得到幸福，应该是他们，至少格里兹曼不会那么难过。说出那句话远没有想象的难，他甚至有种如释重负的轻松感，像被浸没在水里人终于被救起，他终于能劫后余生一样大口喘气，可是他再也看不到水下那些被阳光透过的小气泡了。  
他在格里兹曼开始道歉时说，“如果这是你的决定，我不怪你，antonie。”  
映在格里兹曼金发上的夕阳很好看，他们告别后开始下雨，所以他不记得那天自己有没有哭。

迪巴拉从办公楼的侧门走出来，一颗足球从绿茵场上飞出来，咕噜噜地从他面前滚过去，一个高个子的长发男孩从远处追着它跑过来。迪巴拉往那个球的方向走去想帮他拦下来，一只脚先他的动作截住了那颗黑白相间的足球。  
“poulo？”  
“内马尔学长？”  
就像之前说的，世界上会有一些奇妙的巧合，内马尔把球踢回给那个少年，和迪巴拉一起去了他们大学常去的奶茶店，奶茶店换了老板。所以现在他们一人叼着一杯难喝的奶茶，在校园里晃荡。

迪巴拉一边和内马尔闲聊，一边悄悄打量着内马尔，他和他们三个在毕业之后就没再见过，倒是因为和哈梅斯是同一个工作领域偶尔有联系。  
他听内马尔说他去年在巴黎找了新工作，这次也是被邀请来校庆的。内马尔在校的时候大大小小的奖项就拿了一堆，现在也是业界新星，被当做嘉宾再正常不过了。那么格里兹曼也会来？这个念头一闪而过。  
内马尔看起来和大学时代没什么区别，只是看上去成熟了些，但仍然穿着一件涂鸦外套，和帆布鞋，好吧其实迪巴拉有些高兴见到有些什么是没变的。  
但变化的那部分，让他感到迷惑，内马尔的信息素闻起来，是一个已标记的omega。

他有些疑问，可这太私人了，即使他们之前私交还不错也不适合问出口。只能小心地试探：“你有看过来宾名单吗，还有什么熟人吗？”  
内马尔看了他一眼：“如果你是想问antonie，我不太清楚，不过他好像有事不会来。”  
“我们分手了，”内马尔的目光转向了远处的操场，所以迪巴拉无法确定他的表情，“毕业一年之后。”  
他们的分手太过平淡，对于这个内马尔不知道该不该责怪他们的太过相似，每一个想法都像是同步刷新在两块屏幕上的语句，他们住在一起，对一些事默契地保持沉默，然后某一天他们看向对方的眼睛决定分开。甚至没有告别。

“……那”话一出口迪巴拉就觉得不合适，赶紧闭上了嘴，但中断地太突然显得有些尴尬。  
“是哈梅斯。”他笑了一下，看起来对迪巴拉的追问有点无奈：“……我知道他人在南美，我们试了两年，还是决定分开。”

迪巴拉突然想起去年哈梅斯决定申请驻外之前，深夜突然打来的那通电话。他不知道想说什么，他不觉得难过也不觉得开心，这很奇怪，就像听着几个陌生人的故事，有点悲哀，却和他无关。  
他以为自己会更加触动一点的。

他们沉默了一会，只有微风吹动叶子莎莎地响着。  
“晚上一起吃个饭吗？”内马尔问。  
迪巴拉犹豫了一下，他自己也说不准是想去还是不想去，然后他响起的手机铃声帮他做了决定，他晃了晃手机做了一个抱歉的表情，然后走远几步接起了电话。  
等他回来内马尔已经把奶茶喝完了，空杯子捏在手里。  
“今天晚上估计不行，有机会的吧。”  
社交专用的客套话的好处从来不在于字面本身，而是，所有人都知道那层隐含的意思。  
“女朋友？”内马尔问。  
“男朋友。”  
“幸运的家伙。”


	4. 内格oo车

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 真相被戳破的时刻

  
如果说内马尔会有什么对自己omega身份不满的地方，那就只可能是发情期了，有些omega 会讨厌被人关注，但内马尔显然享受这个，他喜欢成为人群的焦点，而且他在利用omega的魅力方面可以说是技艺精湛。他能轻松地在酒吧用一个飞吻换来一大堆追求者的免费饮料零食，尽管哈梅斯和迪巴拉对此颇有微词，后者的理由是格里兹曼总会是同样被卷入追求者漩涡的那个。但是管他呢，安托万也喜欢这个，他们两个总是擅长在引发一场混乱之后逃离暴风中心，然后喜闻乐见地看着两个alpha同伴疲于奔命地处理烂摊子。  
夜晚开始的时候，就像一个普通的酒吧狂欢之夜，属于他和安托万的。  
只有他们两个的时候，内马尔会保险起见喷上更多阻断剂的alpha信息素香水，这能够减少很多不必要的麻烦。  
大部分的。

所以现在的情况并不属于大部分，内马尔根本不知道事情为什么会变成这样，他全身虚软地靠在洗手间隔间的墙壁上，试图用冰凉的瓷砖让自己迷糊的脑子清醒一点。  
这是发情期，他对自己的omega身份唯一讨厌的那部分，但是为什么？他好好喷过了抑制剂，没有乱吃东西，甚至没有酒精，只喝了一口安托万的饮料。哦，艹，内马尔在心底咒骂了一句，那杯摆在他位置上的气泡水可能根本不是安托万点的，而他那会儿刚从舞池中出来渴得要死根本没问就灌了下去。  
信息素的气味越来越浓郁，内马尔觉得自己热得要烧起来，墙壁的那点凉意根本没用，他伸手去解领口的扣子，不小心碰到胸口，布料和乳头摩擦感觉让他浑身一抖，差点摔到地上。  
“呜……”他咬紧嘴唇不敢再有大动作，小心翼翼地往口袋里摸索手机，他得叫哈梅斯来，现在的情况他没法自己处理。但是没有信号，地下酒吧的厕所没有信号，多么正常啊，内马尔举着手机使劲晃动，希望能出现奇迹。  
他发情了，被困在酒吧厕所隔间里自顾不暇，内马尔几乎有点绝望地盯着涂满花里胡哨涂鸦的门板，甚至不敢去细想那杯饮料其实是冲着格里兹曼去的，他怕自己再脑补下去会疯掉。  
哦，拜托拜托，安托万一定要没事。

发情期，没信号的手机，孤身一人的格里兹曼，如果说在这种时候还有什么更让他绝望的，那就只能是靠近厕所的脚步声了。内马尔在听见它的一瞬间只感觉全身冰凉，他躲在隔间里，但如果有alpha发现了他，那么破门而入是极其轻而易举的事情，他只能秉住了呼吸试图假装自己不存在。  
但脚步声越来越近，最后停在了隔间门口，内马尔绝望地闭上了眼睛。

“ney？是你吗？”  
是格里兹曼。  
他差点如释重负地笑出来，但是他马上意识到不能让安托万知道他的情况，即使一切情况都只指向一种可能，他也只能指望安托万在这种混乱的环境下没有嗅出这是他的信息素，他深吸一口气让自己听起来不那么颤抖：“是我，我……有点小麻烦，能不能、帮我打个电话给哈梅，呜……”他尽力了，但是后穴里涌出的液体把他的尾音融化成了呜咽。  
“……ney？你还好吗？”  
格里兹曼的声音听起来有点着急，内马尔想回答他，告诉他没事，可他只能用仅剩的力气紧紧地捂住自己的嘴巴不让自己叫出声。  
“ney？你还好吗，开门让我进去。”没有得到回应的omega凑过来拍门，发情期对于信息素的过于敏锐的神经，让内马尔嗅到了恋人信息素的气味，淡淡的甜味撩拨着他的神经，这对现在的情况绝对是在帮倒忙。  
内马尔怕他撞门，也顾不上别的了：“我、我没事。”  
“那你开门。”  
“……不，呜……打、电、话给哈梅斯。”他几乎是咬牙切齿地说完了这句话。

  
“……我，也不行吗？必须是哈梅斯？”  
他已经站不住了，滑坐在马桶盖上一直在发抖，情欲灼烧着他的神经，只想要什么好好操他一顿，每一秒对他都是煎熬，所以他听到这句话之后反应了两秒，才理解了这句话的意思。  
然后他失去了反驳这句话的机会。  
“我知道了，我给他打电话。”

可能是2分钟以后，也可能更短，他对于时间的判断在这种情况下无法准确，内马尔又听到了格里兹曼的敲门声：“出来吧，ney，你在发情，这儿不安全，我们得换个地方等。”

内马尔沉默了。  
他现在没有别的选择了，他打开门，垂下眼睛不去看格里兹曼。金发的omega无视了令人尴尬的沉默，把一件外套披在了内马尔身上，是他来时候穿的那件，还带着alpha信息素香水的气味，多少让他冷静了一点。格里兹曼阻止了试图说话的内马尔，把他架起来，“屏住呼吸，我们去拐角的储物间，那边可以锁门。”  
内马尔点点头示意他知道了，他清醒了一点，甚至脑子里还跳出了他们当时发现那个储物间的情景，但他的腿还是软的，只能整个人挂在格里兹曼身上。格里兹曼像拖着个醉汉一样，费力地半抱着他，装作毫不在意地回瞪路人探究的目光。  
他可真棒，内马尔迷迷糊糊地想，只是他能感觉到安托万紧绷的身体，他也在害怕。内马尔想安慰他，抱着他告诉他自己没事，可是他什么也做不了。

这段平日毫不起眼路程从未如此漫长，格里兹曼落锁的时候差点抱不住怀里的人，内马尔向下滑去，格里兹曼拉不住，只能顺着动作跪到地上。两个omega在黑暗中紧紧地拥抱着彼此，像抓着最后一块救生的浮木。内马尔迷迷糊糊中感觉到湿润的触感划过脖子，他伸出手拂过格里兹曼的脸颊，一片湿润。  
可是他说：“别怕，ney，没事了。”  
这句话像打开了什么阀门，一种无法言说的难过瞬间淹没了他，可是还有一份侥幸的安心掺杂在里面。他一个字也说不出来，只能本能地靠近身边的爱人，酒吧里的气息复杂而混乱，让发情期的敏感的嗅觉有点难受，但只要他们靠得足够近，他就能被恋人甜蜜的，熟悉的，令人安心的信息素包围。  
他知道那是他，不是任何一个alpha，就只是格里兹曼。  
格里兹曼吻了他，和发情期Omega比起来有点微凉的唇舌简直是甘霖，他贪婪地吮吸着，舌头和对方交换着津液，在短暂喘气的间歇后又不依不饶地纠缠上去。他的头越来越晕，也越来越热，忍不住整个人都在对方身上磨蹭着哼哼，贪恋摩擦时短暂的快意。  
终于在他们两个窒息之前，格里兹曼放开了他，他靠在对方的肩膀上平复呼吸，然后嗅到一阵甜蜜熟悉的气味，远比之前更强烈。  
“我也发情了。”

在事情发展到那一步之前，谁都不会预料到它到底能偏离轨道多远。

格里兹曼借着门缝透进来的一点光，摸索着把内马尔抱到杂物间里一张闲置的长椅上，一颗一颗解开他的扣子，然后凑上去舔咬对方的脖子，激得内马尔一阵颤抖。他的手顺着内马尔的胸膛滑下去，停在腰侧的软肉来回磨蹭，而内马尔抱住他用颈窝的舔舐回应，他们熟悉彼此身体的每一个敏感带，轻易就可以把彼此点燃，可这对现在只能是火上浇油。  
他们早就硬了，隔着衣物的抱抱蹭蹭完全不够，他们亲吻着，在彼此身上留下一串印记，像第一次做爱的毛头小子一样急切地扒掉对方的衣物，渴望更亲密的皮肤接触。  
内马尔带着他倒在长椅上，挺起胯磨蹭他，性器直接的摩擦让他们两个都舒服得呻吟出声，格里兹曼探下手去握住两人的欲望一起撸动。内马尔又凑上来和他亲吻，仿佛他是唯一的空气来源，失去就会窒息死掉。来不及的吞咽的津液沿着唇边滑落，留下粘腻的水痕。

格里兹曼咬住了嘴唇有些犹豫，他在这种事上没有做主动方的经验。但内马尔的情况不太好，因为药物的强制发情比平常更激烈，他已经不太清醒，胡乱地呻吟着张开身体邀请他继续。  
“ney，如果难受就告诉我。”他试探着用了一根手指探进内马尔的后穴，马上就收到了热情的回应，肠肉紧绞着缠上来，一张一合地吸着他的手指。  
“嗯……哈啊……”甜腻的喉音从身下恋人的唇间溢出来，鼓励格里兹曼加入了另一根手指，在湿润的甬道里抽插摸索。然后在某一点之后，内马尔的呻吟变了调，格里兹曼凑过去轻轻吻了吻他的嘴唇作为安抚，然后加快了抽插的速度，每一次都精准地撞在要命的地方。快感不断地汹涌袭来，身体因为过分的敏感不断发抖，内马尔的呻吟声不断地拔高，他甚至不知道自己喊出了什么，也不知道挣动着身体是想要躲开还是想要更多。  
格里兹曼被他过分激烈的反应吓了一跳，赶紧停下了动作安抚他：“没事了，没事了，ney……等等！别！”  
内马尔却因为突然中断的快感不满起来，翻身起来直接握着格里兹曼硬挺的性器吞了进去。omega发情期分泌的过量润滑足够保护他们不受伤，但是扩张不够好的话还是有点疼，但是他不想再等下去了，这一点疼痛比起恐怖的空虚根本算不了什么，内马尔轻轻皱起了眉头，摆动腰呻吟着动作起来。  
“呜……ney、等等……”性器突然被湿润紧致的穴腔包裹的快感让他抖得说不出完整的话，却还得小心护着内马尔不要掉下去。  
“哈……嗯、嗯……”两个Omega甜腻的呻吟声交织在一起，引起奇妙的共鸣。内马尔仰着头呻吟着，不停地吞吐那根给他带来源源不断快感的肉棒，他显然已经完全情动，毫不吝啬地释放着信息素。格里兹曼被甜蜜的气息熏得晕晕乎乎，也越来越难受，他试图努力挺动迎合着恋人的动作，过量的快感在身体里像一座危塔越积越高。可是不够，不够，无论他怎么努力都不行，前面越舒服，汹涌的渴望就越强烈，他能感觉到自己的后穴不停地吐着粘稠湿滑的液体，渴望着有东西能插进去。可他还揽着内马尔，甚至不能空出一只手自慰，他呜咽着蜷紧脚趾，拉低内马尔的身子接吻，试图从恋人那儿得到一丝慰藉。  
似乎也感觉到对方的不安，内马尔低低地叫他的名字：“Antonio……Antonio……”然后句子被淹没在亲吻和情潮里。  
到最后他们两个几乎都完全失去理智了，不管不顾地想把对方揉进身体里，在彼此的身体上留下痕迹，格里兹曼抽噎着抱着内马尔凶狠地顶撞了一阵，内马尔终于受不住绷紧身体哭叫着射了出来，瘫软在格里兹曼怀里。

 

哈梅斯急匆匆地撞开门闯进来的时候，看见的就是这样的景象，格里兹曼坐在椅子上，而内马尔躺在他的腿上睡着了，两个Omega的样子都不太雅观，但至少看起来没有受伤。哈梅斯松了一口气，接到格里兹曼电话的时候他快要吓疯了，他离这边至少要半个小时的车程，他简直不敢想这段时间会发生什么。  
“他……”但他还是不太确定，只能小心翼翼地询问。  
“他没事，”格里兹曼抬起头看向哈梅斯，他的脸色是一种近乎病态的潮红，眼神无法对焦，声音也带着哭腔。“能把抑制剂给我吗……”  
或许也不像看起来那样没事，空气里的信息素甜腻的过分，哈梅斯注意到那不只是内马尔的信息素。他慢慢地走过去，举起双手示意自己没有威胁，他不想再吓到他了。

把抑制剂递给格里兹曼后，他走过去抱起内马尔退到一个安全的距离，怀里的人因为移动不满地咕囔了几声，哈梅斯失笑，然后凑近内马尔的脖子给了他一个临时标记，就像平时每次做的那样。然后他发现有一道灼人的目光落在他身上，格里兹曼正在盯着他们，神色复杂，注意到哈梅斯发现了他，他偏头移开了视线。

等两个Omega都平复了之后，他们离开了酒吧，哈梅斯背着仍在熟睡的内马尔，格里兹曼走在他们旁边。夜已经深了，空旷的街上有点冷，哈梅斯把自己的外套披在了内马尔身上，而格里兹曼套着内马尔的那件外套。他们沉默地走着，在确认他们两个安全之后，尴尬就涌了上来，内马尔伪装的alpha身份以这样的方式被拆穿……哈梅斯觉得有点难受，可他不知道说什么，他犹豫了片刻：  
“内马尔他……不是故意骗你的。”  
“我知道。”格里兹曼的声音低低的。  
“……他是真的很喜欢你。”  
格里兹曼打断了他的话：“我知道他是omega，”他沉默了片刻，“……可是他在那种情况下也不肯信我。”  
哈梅斯没有说话了，这已经不是他能涉足的问题了，得他们两个自己处理。

哈梅斯把格里兹曼送到了公寓楼下，有点担忧地看着情绪明显不太对头的omega：“真的不用我帮你把迪巴拉叫来？”  
“不用了，让我自己呆着就好。”格里兹曼看看内马尔，问到“你带他回去你那边？”  
“恩。”  
格里兹曼张了张嘴，似乎想要说什么，最后他微笑了一下：“路上小心。”

 

 


	5. 后来（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个遥远夏天的回忆

格里兹曼把车在教堂旁的停车位停好，整理了一下衣服，从车上走下来。  
教堂棕红的砖墙点缀着白纱装饰，缠绕着花藤的白色装饰柱延伸到门口，穿着正式礼服的人们陆陆续续地到来。

今天是他的弟弟theo的婚礼。  
他的弟弟竖着整齐的背头，平时的每一处卷翘都被藏了起来，晨礼服每一处都熨得服服帖帖，深灰色的马甲里面是打了风琴褶的衬衣，左领上别着一朵奶白色的马蹄莲，站在教堂门口和来客谈笑风生。  
这感觉有一点点怪，那个从跟在自己身边瞎跑的小男孩，在不知道什么时候长成了优秀的青年，然后现在有了他愿意共度一生的姑娘。  
“antonie。”theo看见了他，他走过去给了弟弟一个拥抱，然后拥抱了他们的父母。theo看起来有点紧张，不断揉搓着手指，手套被他揉得有点皱巴巴的。  
“别紧张，”格里兹曼拍拍theo的背，打趣到，“就算你忘了誓词，candice也不会真的吃了你的。”  
theo笑了起来，笑意在眼角的褶纹里绽开，浅棕色的眼睛里点亮着喜悦和期待的光辉。他们又拥抱了一次，格里兹曼帮他重新调整了一下领带，注意到它是香槟色的。  
像candice的头发，他想。theo的candice是个矮个子的beta姑娘，总是带着温暖的笑容，细心却又大胆的不可思议。他曾经偶然撞见过这对年轻的情侣，两个人挤在一辆小小的脚踏车上歪歪扭扭地骑过铺满黄叶的大道，顶着对方粗糙手工编织的绒线帽子留下一串惊叫和欢声笑语，必须得说，他们确实是天生一对。

和家人打了招呼之后，格里兹曼走进教堂在亲属区找了个位子坐下。  
他刚拿出手机准备检查一下邮件，身边有人凑了过来，是一个十岁左右的小姑娘。  
“你是antonie……哥哥？”她皱了皱鼻子觉得似乎对这个称呼有点奇怪。  
这是格里兹曼一个叔叔家的小女儿，理论上讲确实是哥哥没错，但几乎二十岁的年龄差让这个称呼听起来有点滑稽。  
女孩十分自来熟地和他攀谈了起来，大部分时候是她滔滔不绝地讲着关于她的家人和学校的故事，而格里兹曼就只是听着。  
突然小女孩凑近他的手皱起了眉，格里兹曼不明所以，只能让她继续盯着。  
几秒之后，女孩得出了她的结论：“你没有结婚戒指。”  
“我还没有结婚。”他耸耸肩。  
“可theo哥哥已经结婚了，你比他还大。”  
“这不意味着我就一定要结婚啊。”  
“像你这样的omega难道不是应该很多人追吗？”  
听到一个小不点故作老成地讲出这种话实在有些好笑，格里兹曼没忍住弯起了嘴角，小女孩露出了一副被冒犯到的表情，他只好解释道：“没有遇到合适的人。”  
“那你喜欢什么样的alpha？”  
“嗯……”他面对小家伙的坚持不懈的探究精神败下阵来，“倒不用多好吧，至少要喜欢我，理解我，愿意互相信任，互相照顾，要有趣，运动神经要好一点，一些疯狂的想法也不错……”他慢慢地数着，表情变得温柔起来，钴蓝色的眼睛像蓄满了的镜湖，漾着温柔的闪光。“我难过的时候能哄我开心，能陪我一起发疯，陪我一起犯傻，嗯……这样就好了吧。”  
“哇哦，怪不得姨妈老是叫你小公主，”小姑娘做出一副夸张的怪相，格里兹曼挑眉，他怎么不知道自己什么多了这么个外号，“现在连小女孩都不会做这种梦了好吗，哪会有这么完美的啊。”  
格里兹曼垂下眼笑着摇了摇头。  
她还想再说些什么，但是婚礼进行曲的乐声响了起来，教堂的门缓缓打开，她立马转移了注意。主婚人，theo和父母，然后是穿着小礼服的伴郎和伴娘，背着天使翅膀的花童从小篮子抛洒出花瓣，再然后，一角洁白的软纱出现在红毯的边缘——candice捧着玫瑰、洋桔梗和组成的花捧，一步一步地走过红毯。两缕卷曲的金色在颊边垂下来，梳得整齐的发髻里点缀着羽毛和蕾丝，洁白的头纱沿着脊背的弧线垂下去，她的视线落在theo身上，theo也凝视着她，他们脸上带着点微红的羞赧，目光却黏在彼此脸上无法移动，甜蜜而闪光，像每一对幸福的新人。  
他们最终在主婚人面前牵住了彼此的手，阳光穿过彩绘玻璃的斑斓色彩落在他们身上，然后被教堂里来自烛台和吊灯的光芒糅成一片明亮温暖的光晕，像是一生中所有欢乐悲喜的缩影都被这一刻的幸福淹没。

格里兹曼有些恍惚，一些藏在记忆深处的片段突然涌现了出来。

可能是因为语言不通之类的原因，他和内马尔在某次旅游时误入了一场婚礼，在他们发现错误的时候已经来不及离席了，只能坐在最后排等仪式结束。那是一个有点古旧的传统教堂，即使特意点上了蜡烛，在白天也显得昏暗，他们坐在角落的一根立柱的旁边避免被发现。  
【theo grizmann先生,你愿意娶 candice faure小姐为妻吗?不论顺境,逆境,健康,疾病都照顾她爱护她,都对她不离不弃?】  
牧师念起证婚誓言时，内马尔却突然拉住了他的手，有什么东西套上了他的手指。他递去一个疑问的眼神，但是内马尔没有给出回答。  
【我愿意。】  
他想抽回手看一下那是什么，却被更大力道地拉住了，内马尔捏了他两下示意他等等。

【candice faure小姐,你愿意嫁给theo grizmann先生为妻吗?不论顺境,逆境,健康,疾病都照顾他爱护他,都对他不离不弃?】  
他的手和内马尔的握在手一起，天气有点热，相贴的皮肤变得潮湿起来，能隐约感觉到皮肤下跳动的脉搏，差一拍然后同步，一起缓缓地加快起来。  
【我愿意。】

【双方互戴戒指。】  
内马尔终于放开了他，他看到无名指上一个锡制的易拉罐拉环，就知道是这个，他翻了个白眼，内马尔笑了，露出两颗尖尖的虎牙。  
拉环上落上了一点彩窗的图案，绿色的，和他身旁巴西人的眼睛有点像。

【现在，新郎你可以吻你的新娘了】  
两位新人幸福地拥抱在一起，管风琴的声音和婚礼钟声在教堂里一起响起来，宾客们为这幸福的一刻露出发自内心的笑容，格里兹曼注意到坐在他身边的女孩偷偷擦了擦眼睛。

他也加入了鼓掌的人群，然后在礼乐和掌声的潮水中用只有他自己一个人能听到的声音回答：  
“有的。”

 

 

 

ALL END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 虽然说了不写小论文还是有点感觉没写出来的东西想bb一下。  
> 其实从初设设定魔改了一些，比如他们几个只是普通学生参加了学校的足球队，哈迪是新闻系的，内格是类似设计专业（真的能顺利毕业吗）的。  
> 小迪的爱情可能是这里面最简单纯粹的一部分，但其他两个人对他也不是普通朋友那么简单，小迪比他们小一级，哈妹在他刚进入大学的时候捡到了他，把他拉入了散人组的圈子，文里提到的聚会其实也是哈妹叫他来的。他很爱格子，也很喜欢哈内，所以在纠结的时候他看见了四人份的痛苦，所以他回到学校的时候想起的是四个人的欢乐。而在哈内格毕业之后的那一年对然没有提到，但那是他非常痛苦的一年，即使他最后选择对格子放手，也没能改变任何事情，他同时失去了生命中三个非常重要的人。不过也算因祸得福吧，他成为了四个人里最先走出来的那个。  
> 哈内在他们四个人的纠缠发生之前就是朋友了，在毕业之后也一直在联系，但是和亲近的朋友成为恋人其实有的时候是非常微妙的事，很难分清对对方的感情到底是什么，他是最常陪伴在你身边给你温暖的人，也是最能信任的人，这也是为什么内会选择在和格子分手的第三年和哈妹在一起；然而这种信赖到底是来源于爱还是保护欲没人能说得清，而且对内来说他经历过和格子最热烈的爱情，所以哈内最后会和平分手。不过大概等他们两个把尴尬期度过去之后，应该还会是朋友，平时插科打诨，时常联系，只是不会再是深夜醉酒时打电话叫来接自己的那一个了。  
> 至于格子我觉得他在这里面算是对感情比较理想主义的那个，虽然看起来傻白甜，但他知道自己想要的是什么，一旦决定了什么都会很坚决，而试着去这么做前他很可能知道最可能的结果了。但他还是四个人里第一个试图去解决问题的，但他还是在发现他们两个不可能带着对别人的复杂感情生活的时候平静地分手了。至少这样在他心里他和内马尔的记忆永远都是最甜的那部分，才会在被问到理想恋人的时候会不自知地去描述他最爱的人的样子，然后在某一段回忆后意识到自己说的那个人是谁。格子最后那句有的，说的是内，也是未来，他已经在向前看了。  
> 这个世界线里段炙烈的感情虽然be了，但是这段少年时的记忆和感动他们会一直记得哒。至于这个BGM，我是开始写的时候就想起来了，写的时候也一直在loop，因为真的贴，所以原谅我想贴一段歌词：
> 
> 只能靠听说　各自爱着  
> 不需要证明　当时决定是错的  
> 想着联络　不如心底远远问候  
> 最美丽  
> 莫过于听说你　还回忆  
> 其实我也感激  
> 当我听说你还相信爱情


End file.
